


Pieces of the Past

by itslaniquelove



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Adult Content, Blood Drinking, Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslaniquelove/pseuds/itslaniquelove
Summary: Canon? What is canon? Never heard of it.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Original Female Character(s), Gaius Augustine/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter I

_**Modern Day New York** _

The grand, gold encrusted sarcophagus door slowly creaked open. His gray hand on the stone slowly came into the light of the library. Augustine was a shell of the powerful God he once was. Without proper activity and feeding, his body was thin and there was no color to his skin. His once full head of dark hair had turned thin, stringy and white hair. He had been imprisoned for decades with his arms cut off and no blood to feed on. Augustine almost looked feral with his milky, white eyes and thin cheeks. He stepped out of the coffin, limping as he moved towards a throne-like seat.

Scholar Jameson knelt down and tilted his gaze down to the ground out of respect. The 18th century vampire bowed to his King. Like a patient, well-trained puppy, Jameson awaited orders from his lord. When Augustine sat on the throne, Jameson looked at his shoes. Silently, he held his breath until Augustine spoke first.

“How are things progressing?” The older vampire asked.

“Very well, Sire.” Scholar Jameson confidently replied. “She remembers more. Her powers are evolving, and she has yet to tell Adrian.”

“So she still has a bit of her old ways. I’m almost proud.” Augustine’ thin lips curled into a sinister smirk. “What of Adrian? Have his memories returned?”

“No, Sire. I’ve made sure of it. It is obvious, if he looked close enough. However, Adrian’s logical mind will not let him accept the obvious.”

Augustine was quiet, thinking over the information.

Scholar Jameson stayed knelt down and tilted his gaze down to the ground out of respect. “Have I pleased you, Sire?”

“You always do.” Augustine thin fingers reached out to touch Jameson’s cheek, caressing the other man’s breaded face. “Now, I must feed.”

“Of course.” Jameson enjoyed the touch for a moment longer before he stood. He walked through the library and returned to the shadows, dragging a trembling young woman behind him. “I hope you enjoy my selection.”

“What a pretty thing she is.”

“What are you going to do with me?” The young woman whimpered, wiggling out of Jameson’s grip.

“Shh,” Augustine rose from his throne. “You were not brought here to speak.”

The woman took a step back and turned to run. Augustine quickly appeared in front of her. She was too startled and not fast enough to speak. His mouth latched onto her throat, and his fangs sank into her flesh. The blonde let out a scream that quickly went quiet in the empty library. Augustine sucked at her blood, draining her body in a matter of seconds.

He let the blonde go, her body collapsing on the ground. The color was starting to return to his cheeks. The white strands of his hair steadily darkened to its usual fullness.

“We will move on with the plan. Follow her and report back to me.”

Scholar Jameson bowed. “I always do.”

_**Across the City!** _

Somewhere in his first one hundred years, Adrian stopped celebrating anniversaries and things like his own birthday. His kind was burdened with eternal life, so he remembered all even when he didn’t want to. Each death, every war, each passing year that humans grew older and more broken while he stayed the same physically. Adrian didn’t care to celebrate such things anymore. That is until a certain someone touched his heart.

It already felt as if they had been together for hundreds of years. And that wasn’t an exaggeration. Adrian was over two hundred years old. He had been with Bellatrix Warren for just under a year. She started as his assistant, but their relationship evolved quickly since the day he hired her. Belle discovered his secret on her first day in the office. She demanded he let her help his kind survive the feral crisis, not to mention she saved his life - numerous times. Bellatrix fought in a war that she didn’t belong in and trusted him in all things, professional and personal. Adrian fought off the feelings growing inside him from day one, but he couldn’t deny he loved Bellatrix deeply.

Bellatrix had become his VP within a year at Raines Corp. To celebrate, Adrian arranged a private dinner at his rooftop restaurant. He had Bellatrix’s favourite meal prepared, but she surprised him when she finished his rare steak. Instead of returning home, they stayed the night at Adrian’s penthouse in the Raines Corp building.

“You taste delicious,” Adrian groaned against her mouth. “I could devour you.”

He laid on top of her, shirtless, and kept her body pinned to the bed. The top of her dress was open with her breasts spilling out her brassiere. The bottom of the dress was bunched up around her waist. Her panties were tucked on the floor, torn off and thrown aside by Adrian. Belle’s thick thighs were spread, her legs wrapped around Adrian’s waist. Her damp sex rubbing against the front of his slacks.

Belle’s brown face turned red, her skin growing warm beneath his. “Do you promise?”

Adrian’s right hand gripped her overlapping wrists tightly. His other hand snaked under her back, sliding between her body and the mattress to grope her ass. He kissed her neck and along her collarbone. His brown eyes shut for a moment. When they opened, and he looked at her, his eyes were a deep shade of crimson.

“Promise.” His hand squeezed her ass hard and she arched.

“Adrian.” She whispered his name softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” His breath was hot against her skin. “Tell me what you want?”

“Mmm hmm,” she moaned when he pressed his hips forward. “I want you.”

Adrian pulled back a bit. Keeping her hands pinned to the bed, Adrian unzipped his pants between her wide legs. He shifted, pulling his cock out his pants. Bellatrix arched when she felt the head sliding between her swollen pussy lips. He grabbed her hip, pushing her body further up on the mattress. The couple moaned together as Adrian’s thick member slid completely into her sex.

“Adrian!” Her wet pussy pulsed around his dick.

His lips captured her, tasting the tang of blood from the steak. His extended fangs grazed over her bottom lip, teasingly. Adrian growled, thrusting hard into her. His grip on her wrists tightened, nearly crushing her bones. They had a safe word in case Adrian accidentally lost control. Yet, Belle let him tighten his grip.

“Is that all you got, old man?” She taunted him as he rocked into her, grunting loudly. Bellatrix shivered, and her face flushed from the pleasure.

“We’re just getting started,” Adrian chuckled.

He slammed his hips forward, making Belle locked her ankles together around his back. Her high heels were still on, and the pointed heel dug into his back as Adrian thrust into her vigorously.

“God! Yes… Adrian.” Bellatrix panted and squirmed beneath him. Her fingernails sank into his thumb as he pounded into her. She bit her lip hard, tasting blood when her orgasm took over her entire body.

Adrian’s red eyes focused on the droplet of blood in the corner of her mouth. It trickled down to her chin. His tongue caught it, sliding back up to her lips. His bare chest pressed into her breasts. The bed softly rocked beneath them, the headboard beating against the wall and echoing through the penthouse. Adrian grunted against her mouth, pushing into her harder. The slick slapping sounds of their flesh bounced off the walls in the dark room.

“Don’t stop.” Belle closed her eyes.

“I don’t intend to,” he panted, both hands gripping her waist.

Adrian’s fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, tan hands turning white. His toes curled in his socks. Adrian’s climax was quickly approaching. His muscles tightened all over, his arms and back taut. Belle’s pussy pulsed around him, pulling his length in deeper.

“Look at me.” Adrian whispered.

Bellatrix squeezed her eyelids tighter. She shook her head and refused to open her eyes. Her thighs squeezed his hips when he started to slow his thrusts. Her hands rested on his shoulders. She arched her back, working her hips against his.

“Belle, look at me.” He groaned a little louder.

With her eyes still shut, Belle gripped Adrian’s shoulders forcefully. She shoved at him, rolling their bodies until she was on top. It happened faster than Adrian realized. She caught him off guard with her strength. Bellatrix moved her hips fast over his lap. Adrian clenched her waist firmly and enjoyed the ride. Her body bounced on his cock, her ass smacking against his thighs. Belle’s nails dug into his chest. They slid down, drawing blood from his torso.

Adrian winced at the slight pain. His red eyes burned brighter at the sight of his own blood. His fist tangled in her hair to pull her upper body down against his. Bellatrix licked at his wounds with her eyes still shut. He planted his feet flat on the bed to thrust his hips up into her. Her pussy kept throbbing around his cock, another orgasm building up. Adrian gripped her ass cheeks, spreading them apart. He licked his fingers and rubbed the valley between her cheeks, still fucking her senseless as he teased her other hole. He was so close to himself. His cock swelled inside her, and his grunting was getting louder and aggressive.

“Fuck, Belle!” He moaned through clenched teeth. “I’m going to-”

“Yes! Adrian, please!” She begged him, her legs trembling as the climax took her.

Adrian pulled her down hard on his lap. His cock erupted inside her. Bellatrix kept her eyes shut, a glimmer of light coming from beneath her eyelids. The couple shuddered together as their respective orgasms died down. Adrian wrapped his arms around her. Bellatrix laid her head on his chest, kissing the slash marks her nails made in his skin.

Adrian kissed her forehead. “Happy anniversary.”

Adrian waited a moment, his heaving chest rising and falling beneath her. He was more exhausted than usual; their physical activity drained him. He slowly rolled Bellatrix off of his chest and onto the bed. He kissed her forehead again, watching her sleep for a few minutes. Adrian sat up to go to the bathroom, wincing at a pain in his chest. He touched his hand to his chest. The tips of his fingers were slick with blood.

He rose from the bed, letting his pants fall completely off. He used the city light beaming in through the open windows as a guide. Adrian turned the lights on in the bathroom. In a mirror mounted on the wall, he saw the fresh scratches on his chest. As Adrian examined himself, he saw his brown skin slowly stitching itself back together. Belle had scratched him before, but the cuts usually healed faster than this.

“What is happening to me?”

Adrian returned to bed. He slid in behind Bellatrix, wrapping an arm around her. His warm chest pressed against her back, their bodies curved together. Adrian inhaled the scent of her hair as he drifted off to sleep.

Bellatrix could hear his light breathing and feel his heart pounding against her back. She waited a moment to ensure he was asleep. Belle turned on the bed carefully to not disturb him. She laid face to face with him. She kissed his lips with her eyes shut. When her eyes opened they were blue, a soft glow radiating from them. Bellatrix looked over his body. In the moonlight, she could see the scratch marks on his chest, healing slower than usual. She touched his cheek and pressed her lips to his. Belle exhaled a soft breath, blue air flowing into Adrian’s mouth. His skin healed quicker than his own healing factor. The glow faded from her eyes, and she gazed at him through normal brown ones.

“Happy anniversary,” her soft voice replied.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel into the past before Adrian was a vampire. His happy life with his wife and child was so normal. Or so it seemed.

_**1776 New York** _

A hood covered the figure’s head as they moved through the trees. The sun had set long ago, but they easily pushed through the darkened woods. Their cloak was tightly pulled closed to shield them from the chilled air. There was a slight bounce to their step while carefully maneuvering over the fallen branches and large rocks. Stopping in the middle of a familiar clearing, the figure stopped there soaking up the moonlight.

“Quite the show you’re putting on, my dear.” His voice was barely louder than a whisper. Yet, it echoed in the emptiness of the night. Stepping out from behind a large oak tree, Jameson smiled. “Who are you hiding your identity from?”

“No one.”

The hood fell back, and dark curls fell out over her shoulders. Her brown skin was softer than the finest silk, and glowed as if she were kissed by the sun. Her full eyelashes were fanned out over her brown eyes. Her lips were plump, a dark hue to them. It was as if a goddess walked amongst the mortal men.

A smile crossed her face as she stepped closer to him. “It’s good to see you again, old friend.”

“The same to you.” Jameson touched her cheek softly. “Have you brought him?”

She opened the cloak, revealing the sleeping child in her arms. “Of course. I know how happy you get when you see him.”

“There he is.” Scholar Jameson smiled wider. “Charles. What a beautiful boy.”

A silence fell over the clearing. Both looking down at the child, grinning as the boy slept.

“I suppose you cannot stay long. You are just here to spy on me, aren’t you?”

“Not this time.” Jameson’s fingertips brushed over her forehead. He locked eyes with her for a moment before he stepped back. “He wants to see you.”

“Well, that is never going to happen. In fact, I believe these meetings should stop, Jameson.”

“I knew you would be stubborn.” A deep voice bounced through the trees.

Out of the shadows, Augustine appeared. He had chin-length dark hair and light blue eyes. He wore a navy cape over a striped suit with a lavender ruff underneath.

She glared up at Augustine, standing tall to challenge him as he towered over her. “Augustine.”

“Has this new life taught you no manners? Address me properly.” He growled at her. “You are just like your mother.”

Inhaling deeply, she corrected her previous remark. “… Father.”

Augustine stepped forward, extending his arms. She did not step back, but she gave him a warning look. Augustine ignored her and slipped the baby boy into his arms. Slowly he rocked the child as he paced, gracefully stepping over pebbles. She watched his every movement closely.

“This must be the little prince I’ve heard so much about.” Augustine stroked the child’s cheek.

“He is no prince, Augustine.” She folded her arms. “… His father has returned home.”

“Yes, your precious warrior.” Augustine smirked, his words drenched in sarcasm.

He gripped the locket around her neck. Popping it open, Augustine groaned at the tiny photos of her husband and her son. 

“The war is not over. Has he abandoned the colony fighters?”

“He’d never. He would have died for his countrymen.” She bit her tongue refusing to say more.

He smirked, pleased that he was riling her up. “Then why does this mortal still have air in his lungs? Waiting for your dear father to finish him off.”

“Don’t you dare go near him.” Her eyes glowed blue as she threatened the man who brought her into the world.

The ground rumbled beneath them. Strands of her hair levitated, as did small pebbles in the clearing. Jameson stumbled back at the force of the mini earthquake. Augustine, however, stood firm and barely swayed with the initial impact. The radiation from her gaze could blind a mere mortal, but Gaius stared straight into the light.

“I always enjoy your little displays of power.” He patted the top of her head. “But you don’t know what true power is.”

The child’s whimpering grabbed her attention. She inhaled deeply, stilling the earth. The glow left her eyes as she soothed her son.

“My husband is injured. He was forced to return home, but Charlie and I could not be happier.”

Augustine gawked at her. “Is that why you have not healed him? You want him to stay in your humble, tiny home?”

Her gaze steadily weakened. She looked away from Augustine.

“Does he even know what you are?”

“You do not even know what I am.”

“You are of my blood. A goddess. My princess.” Augustine spoke confidently. “You’ve chosen this life for yourself when we both know you deserve so much more. I will not even ask how you convinced that…human to marry you so quickly. Unless there is a secret you wish to share about how you… persuaded him.”

“I did nothing. I would never do that to him. He loves me, and I am happy with this life. Happier than I ever was in the others.”

“You cannot possibly remember all your other lives.”

“And yet I do.” She looked at Scholar Jameson. “Were you trying to keep certain memories from me?”

Augustine stepped closer, caressing her cheek with his large hand. He gripped her chin, applying a light pressure to force her to look at him. “Your son is unique. You, my dear, have done the impossible.”

“Women give birth all the time.”

“But you are not any ordinary woman. I’ve watched you di-”

“Do not say that in front of my son.” She pushed his hand away.

Augustine gawked at her, annoyed but unwavering. He stayed calm, his voice low and demanding. He collected his thoughts, calculating his next move with her.

“Die. You have died. A million times. Over centuries. But this,” he lifted the child. “Is a new accomplishment. He will be extraordinary like his mother.”

She took her child back, cradling Charles against her breasts. “He is human like his father. And I love them both. You need - no, you will - accept that.”

The corners of Augustine’s lips curled upward, his smile sinister. “Do I?”

“If you wish to see me again? Yes.” She adjusted her cloak to cover Charles.

“Hold your tongue!” His voice rattled the tree branches, and birds flew panicked from their homes.

“I will not!” She stood her ground. “Don’t forget, Father. You need me far more than I need you.”

She turned and began her journey back through the trees.

“You will embrace what you are! No one can resist power when it is granted to them.” He shouted after her. “You will accept yourself. Or I will make you.”

This was not the life he imagined for his glorious princess. There was so much potential, locked away power, she refused to set free. He wanted to rule the world, and he needed her to give into her darkest desires to obtain it. A little push in the right direction by her gracious father could assist with that.  
When the woman returned to her home, she quietly put Charles in the basket she had woven for him. She removed her black cloak and draped it over a chair. Kicking off her shoes to not make a noise when she walked, she made her way to the bedroom. The door opened before she grabbed the knob.

“Eleanor?” Using a long, thick tree branch for support, her injured husband hobbled out the bedroom.

“Adrian, what are you doing out of bed?” She looped his arm over her shoulders. Slowly she turned him and walked with him towards their bed. “You need to keep off that leg if you want it to heal.”

“Are you alright? I was worried. I could not find you or Charles.”

“We’re fine. Charlie was fussy, so we went for a walk. It tires him right out.”

“I do not like that you go out alone at night.” Adrian let her fluff his pillow. “We’re in a war. It’s dangerous.”

“I can take care of myself.” Eleanor smiled at him.

“I know you can, but I will always worry.”

“I know.” She gasped when she saw the blood coming through the bandage on his leg. “Adrian! This is why you should have stayed in bed.”

“I promise it looks worse than it is.”

She kissed his forehead. “I’ll go fetch some water to clean this up. Stay in bed. I’m warning you, Mr. Raines.”

He chuckled, taking her hand in his. “Whatever you demand, Mrs. Raines.”

The tiny hairs on her arms and back of her neck stood when he kissed her knuckles. His finger circled around her wedding ring. Adrian gave her butterflies from the moment they met over two year ago when she was eighteen. Tingles still shot up her spine. It was the same intense feeling she felt which led to Charles’ conception.

Eleanor remembered how nervous she was when she told Adrian she was with a child. She thought he’d run off, call her disgusting names and refuse the child. Instead, Adrian proposed to her in the middle of a plot of land. He purchased the 20 acres and together they built a home for their growing family. Charles was a few months old when they finally married. Months later, the colonies and redcoats began their war, and Adrian was called to fight.

Adrian turned her hand over in his. He kissed her wrist, pulling her from her memories. His lips moved up the inner side of her arm. Adrian kept eye contact with her, their bodies leaning in closer. His hand tangled into her hair, but she pulled back before he could kiss her.

“I see what you’re trying to do, Mister.” Eleanor stood. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

Adrian chuckled. “I am in bed.”

“You are not allowed to move.”

“I will remain as stiff as a board. You, however, can move all you like.”

“Charming.” She crossed her arms. “I will return to clean your leg. Stay in bed, Adrian.”

Adrian let out a sigh in defeat. “What about Charlie?”

“He is sleeping. The well is just outside.” Eleanor kissed his forehead. “I promise I will not be long.”

She draped her cloak over her shoulders before picking up a pail. Eleanor walked outside to the small well on the edge of their property. Tying the pail handle to a rope, she cranked the well’s handle to lower it into the water. A rustling in the trees caught her attention. She slowed her movements, listening and watching the surrounding darkness. A twig snapped, and she quickly turned her head in that direction.

“Jameson? Is that you?” She asked in a loud whisper. “Augustine? You cannot be here!”

“Help! Please, help me.” A man cried out from the trees.

He emerged, hunched over and using his musket as a crutch. Blood dripped from his forehead and his blood soaked hand held his side. He stumbled onto the property, falling onto the grass.

Eleanor ran over to him. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“It was so fast.” He breathed heavily. “We, we never saw him coming. Some type of unspeakable evil.”

Eleanor’s heart raced. She knew exactly what had attacked the young man. “Here. I’ll help you.”

The injured man leaned against her, and they steadily hobbled to the house.

“Thank you.” The injured man’s breath was weak and his sentences broken. 

Eleanor sat him on a spare cot by the fireplace. She quickly retrieved the pail of water to clean his wounds.

“That thing out there. I don’t know what it was, but it was not of this world.”

“Shush now. You’re alright.” She tore his already ripped shirt to see the slashes across his side. “Keep your hand on my arm. Keep it there and squeeze.”

He did as she instructed. The wound was deep and he was bleeding out quickly. No animal made wounds like this. These were two perfectly spaced punctures that dragged across his body. There was even a light imprint of four teeth between the punctures.

His skin was getting colder, and he shivered even under the warm fire. The light grip he had on her arm began to fade. Eleanor kept her hands steady as she threaded a needle to close his wounds. She turned to him when his hand fell from her.

“Sir? No, wake up. Stay with me.” She gripped his shoulders and shook him. Her voice grew louder as she shook the stranger.

“Eleanor?” Adrian called from the bedroom. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, stay in bed. I am helping an injured man. He was attacked in the woods.”

“Attacked?! Then the British are close.”

She could hear her husband shifting around. “Adrian Raines, you stay in that bed or so help me God I will break your other leg.”

The room went quiet for a moment. “… Are you sure you are alright?”

“Yes.” Eleanor could feel the man’s pulse slowing. “He’ll sleep this off and be gone by morning. I promise. Charlie and I will be there shortly.”

“If you’re sure.” Adrian replied.

Eleanor’s hands shook slightly. She never felt so out of control and helpless before. This was her first life where she was able to maintain a quiet existence. Yet, she could simply watch him die. Not when Augustine was desperately trying to push her to his side. Eleanor refused to let him win.

“Damn you, Augustine.” She swore as the man bled out in front of her. “Stay with me, sir.”

Her pupils widened and turned blue. Eleanor grabbed the man’s head. She leaned in, her lips an inch from his. Effortlessly, she exhaled shimmy blue waves of energy into his body. The slashes across his torso and wound on his forehead closed in an instant. 

The man’s eyes opened wide, and he inhaled sharply, gaining his oxygen again. Eleanor let her head go, her eyes quickly returning to normal. The stranger looked around the room, disoriented.

“There, there.” Eleanor comforted him. “You will be alright.”

“Wha, what did you do to me?”

“I helped you.” She stayed calm, ready to deflect any suspicions he might have. “I told you I would help.”

He shook his head. “I was dying. I felt myself crossing over. There’s no way a simple woman could have revived me.”

“You were in shock. It’s common for people to see blood and panic. You only had a slight head wound.”

The man shook his head, sliding back on the couch to avoid her touch. “Your eyes. They were glowing.”

“That happens in the light of the fire.” Eleanor stood. “I believe my husband has some spare clothes you can wear so you can throw out those bloody rags.”

The man stood and gripped her arm. “You are not going to make me seem crazy! First that thing in the woods, and now you. I know what I saw!”

“Let go of me,” she said tugging, but he held tight. “I will remind you that regardless of what you think you saw I helped you.”

“You’re one of them. You’re like that demon who attacked us at camp.”

“I saved you. Now let me go.” She glared at him, eyes narrowed slits burning through him.

The stranger released her.

“You’ve overstayed your welcome.” Eleanor turned to check on Charles sleeping in his basket. “It is time for you to - Aah!”

She didn’t see the attack coming. The stranger had grabbed his musket and forced the bayonet through her back. Eleanor looked down, startled at the bloody blade sticking out her stomach. The stranger withdrew the weapon quickly. Eleanor’s legs gave out, and she fell to the ground.

“Come on. I know you can heal yourself.” The man was crazed, ranting as she bled out. “I’m going to watch you. You won’t be able to deny it then.”

Eleanor rolled on to her back. The stranger was standing over her. Without practice her abilities were limited. She couldn’t absorb his energy when he was so far away. Her hand reached out to grab his leg, but he kicked her away.

“Do it! Heal yourself!” The stranger snapped.

The noise made Charles stir in his basket. The eighteen-month old began to cry, eyes searching for a familiar face.

The stranger stepped closer to the basket. “This is your son? So he’s just like you. How many demons like you are there?”

“Leave… him…alone.” Eleanor winced, hand applying pressure to her stomach.

“You don’t want to give me answers? Fine. I’ll force them out of you.” He raised his musket high and slammed it down through the basket.

“NO!”

Blood splattered the side of her face. Charles’ cries amplified before going quiet. The bayonet was lifted. Her eyes widened at the new blood dripping from the sharp point.

“You’ll save your child. I know you will.”

Eleanor’s hands curled into fist. Her physical pain turned into pure anger. Tears burned her sight, and her pupils turned blue. Her eyes glowed brighter than the red flames of the fireplace.

“I knew it!” The stranger almost cheered. “You are not of this world.”

Her body levitated, quickly closing the distance between them. Her hands gripped his head, forcing his mortal eyes to look upon her. He screamed out as the light burned his sight. Her nails dug into his jaw, drawing blood as his jawbone slowly cracked. 

Inhaling, white waves of energy flowed from the stranger’s open mouth into hers. The holes in her stomach and back healed steadily. The man’s eyes dilated, his vision gone and his life draining away. The grip on his weapon started to loosen.

“Eleanor?!”

“Adrian, no!” Her husband’s voice pulled her back.

The man regained his breath, collecting himself quickly. He stabbed his bayonet through Eleanor’s heart. The blue glow left her eyes, and her hands fell from his face. Lightheaded and weak, the man fell backwards. The bayonet was yanked from her chest. The blade tore her heart in two beneath the flesh. 

Eleanor collapsed to the ground. Her blood spilled out her body and mouth. Her dying breath was a blue wave of energy. The shimmery mist entered Charles’ mouth. Unfortunately, it was not enough to completely heal the child.

Adrian hobbled into the other room on his injured leg. He could smell the odor of blood all over the room. In the flickering light, Adrian saw his wife laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Charles’ blood was spilling out in the basket he laid in. Adrian’s hands clenched the back of the couch for support. The air in his lungs was suddenly limited. Before he could approach his family, Adrian noticed the man in his home.

The blind man struggled to stand up, still clutching his weapon. His bleeding mouth hanging open.

Even with his wounded leg, Adrian charged the man. The two fought, stumbling over the small room. Adrian gripped the stranger’s throat tight. The man gasped for air, shoving the base of his empty musket against Adrian’s abdomen. Adrian grunted, clenching his teeth as his hands squeezed tighter. 

The bayonet stabbed through his chest, and Adrian let out a cry of anguish. He stumbled back, almost losing balance on his injured leg. Adrian’s rage pushed him to fight on as he bled out through the hole in his chest. He punched the stranger before smashing the man’s skull against the fireplace repeatedly.

Exhausted, Adrian fell to the ground. He crawled over to his wife. Eleanor’s eyes were open, but her pulse had stopped. Adrian smoothed her hair back, kissing her face as he cried. He reached and pulled Charles out of the basket. With her last breath, Eleanor gave her son an additional minute of life. But the baby’s pulse was weak. Adrian held his son and said a tearful goodbye before Charles stopped breathing.

“I will… be with you both…soon.” Adrian said, his own life about to end.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, my friend. ” A low voice spoke up as a cloaked man emerged from the shadows. “You are quite the fighter. Maybe there is use for you yet.”

Adrian’s eyes were closing. The fire had blown out during the fight, leaving the room blanketed in darkness. A figure stepped closer and knelt in front of him. All Adrian could make out was a white smile, two fangs extended out of the stranger’s lips.

“I will make you a God, my warrior prince.”


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look away kids. This chapter is not for you.

**Modern Day New York**

“Mr. Raines? Mr. Raines?”

They said his name several times, but Adrian didn’t seem to hear. He stared straight ahead at the projector screen, yet he was not following the presentation.

“Adrian?” Bellatrix touched his hand. “Are you okay?”

He looked at her, and he smiled. Her brown eyes made his heart flutter. He turned his hand to hold hers. His thumb brushed over her knuckles.

“What were you saying?”

Belle nodded towards the other associates in the conference room. “The proposal for Cordonia. Jolee was asking if you wanted to change anything.”

He looked at the screen again. “Lose the apple logos. They know that’s what they’re known for. We don’t need to use it to sell our company to them.”

The staff nodded, making notes in their folders.

“That’s all for today’s meeting.” Belle stood to address the conference room. “Nice work, everyone.”

They all stood and quickly left the CEO and VP in the white room alone. Adrian reclined in his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“How much did I miss this time?”

“Not too much. I gave everyone significant pay raises, so don’t freak out when you see the company account.”

He smirked a little, still rubbing his temple.

“Adrian, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just a headache.” Adrian dropped his hand.

Bellatrix stepped closer and sat on his lap. “Since when do you get headaches?”

“Even vampires get headaches.”

“Riiight.” She briefly smiled before her expression went sullen.

It was obvious he was keeping something from her. She could keep asking, but knowing Adrian he’d smoothly drop the subject. She raised her hand, hesitant to touch his skin directly. Belle grazed her fingertips over his cheek. The light friction gave him a flutter in the pit of his stomach. His will was strong, but Adrian was now open to suggestions.

“Talk to me. What’s wrong?” Bellatrix leaned in close to whisper against his mouth, energy flowing between their lips.

Adrian looked at her, pupils dilating as he read her face cautiously. He brushed a curl back from her forehead until her curly hair framed her face. Looking over her familiar features, Adrian swore he was staring at someone else. Another woman he loved years ago. It was a difficult topic to discuss, but he cared too much for Belle and her feelings to leave her in the dark.

“Do you remember when I took you and Kamilah to my first home?”

“How could I forget? We were being hunted by Vega and Nicole.”

Adrian nodded. “Do you remember the locket?”

“Of your son and wife? Of course.” Bellatrix took and squeezed his hand, encouraging him to speak on. “Are you having dreams about them?”

Adrian shook his head. “Did you see the photos inside?”

“They were tiny and faded. I didn’t get a good look.” Bellatrix stood and walked behind the chair. She began rubbing Adrian’s shoulders. “Do you want to go get it? Is that what’s wrong?”

Even with the council having a new treaty to keep peace amongst the clans, Adrian avoided returning to his cabin. It was once his private space that even his best friend didn’t know about. Now, he was cautious of another ambush. The day they survived Vega’s attack, Adrian abandoned the cabin and all its contents.

“I don’t remember her face.” He spoke quietly. “Whenever I think of Eleanor… I see you.”

Her hands stopped moving on his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Adrian. Do you want…me to keep my distance or-”

“No. That’s not what I want at all.” He turned his chair to face her. “I am sad, but I am also a bit relieved. Being immortal, I thought it was a curse. I could remember every unfortunate detail of my past. This is a sign that things can be forgotten. I actually look forward to the day I will only have happy memories… Or at least, moderately happy ones.”

She smiled at his attempted grin. “It’s a fresh start then?”

“It is. I’m grateful for it.”

Bellatrix stroked his cheek, admiring his olive skin. “As long as you’re okay.”

“I am. I promise.” Adrian kissed her knuckles.

“You know? There’s always another explanation.” Belle sat in his lap again.

“And what’s that?”

“I could be your wife’s doppelganger. You know, like in Vampire Diaries.”

He smirked. “That is a terrible representation of my kind.”

“What? Sexy? Seductive? Lurking around high schools?” She teased. “I think it’s a good theory. I’m her doppelganger, and you have a type. So no matter how old you get, you’ll always be attracted to this face.”

Adrian chuckled, a genuine smile on his face. “Well, if that is true, I hope you are the last doppelganger. You are the biggest pain-”

She punched his arm playfully. “No matter how long we have together, I want you to know I love you.”

“I love you. In this life and the next.”

They shared a soft kiss that instantly became heated. Adrian gripped her hair in his fist as he spun the chair. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her cheeks became warm. He pushed Bellatrix back on the glass conference table. Instead of standing, Adrian stayed seated and pushed up her skirt. His eyes stayed on hers as his lips moved over her inner thighs.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” She said when he tugged her panties aside.

When he pulled back his eyes were red, glowing from his primal urges. “I always make you finish.”

His head disappeared beneath her skirt. Adrian pressed his mouth to her damp sex, parting her folds with his tongue. Her body jolted forward against him, back arching and legs falling open. His tongue flicked against her little clit while his fingers sought out her entrance. Her wet sex contracted around his fingers, pulling them in deeper. His fingers curled up inside her, tickling the back of her clit as his thumb pressed down on it.

“Ooh, Adrian!” Bellatrix sighed loudly, her breathing rapid, breasts heaving beneath her skirt.

Her eyes rolled back, light shades of blue covering the white of her eyes. Her legs draped over his shoulders. The skin to skin contact made her tingle, and Belle felt a burst of energy shoot through her. Adrian, however, felt slightly light-headed as he sucked her clit. His fingers flew in and out, drawing moans from her mouth. Adrian pushed her legs up higher, her tight skirt inching up higher. He nuzzled his face into her pussy, covering his nose and mouth with her juices. The rough flesh of his cheeks grazed her thighs. He suddenly withdrew his hand as a knock rattled the conference room door. The blue tint left her eyes before Adrian stood up.

“Yes? What is it?” Adrian called out, dragging his hand down his mouth.

“Mr. Raines,” a timid voice said from the other side of the door. “I finished that memo for you to review before I send it out.”

“Thank you. I’ll be out shortly.”

“Always finish my butt.” She mumbled.

Adrian grinned, his red eyes returning to normal. “I’ll make it up to you.”

He helped her off the table carefully. He helped Bellatrix adjust her clothes while she stood in front of him. Adrian smoothed out wrinkles in his blazer as they walked towards the conference room door. They were quietly walking when a sharp pain made Bellatrix hunch over.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just a bad cramp.” She nodded. “You know what that means.”

He smirked. “Sounds like I’ll be eating good for the rest of the week.”

“I’m still not letting you do that.” Belle nudged him. “But speaking of dinner, what did we have planned for tonight?”

“There’s a council meeting tonight,” he said. “As much as I know Jax would love to see you -”

“So would Priya, and we all know how jealous you get.” Belle teased.

Adrian held open the door for her to leave first. “Jealous isn’t the word I’d use. I’m keeping you safe from her…thirst. And I mean that literally.”

Bellatrix laughed. “Fine. I’ll stay home. You brood vampires have your fun.”

“I promise to smile and crack one joke about the Baron every few minutes just for you.”

“That is all I ask.” Her arms wrapped around his neck.

He held her waist, fingers sliding around to her lower back. “Stay professional, Ms. Warren.”

“You’re too professional, Mr. Raines.” Her lips lightly brushed over his.

“Ahem,” a soft cough interrupted their moment.

Turning their heads, they saw Adrian’s new assistant at her desk. She had a stack of papers on her desk. The young woman blushed, avoiding eye contact with the couple.

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Raines. But Ms. Sayeed has been trying to call you.”

“Thank you. Can you stall her for another minute?”

She nodded as she picked up the phone.

Adrian watched Belle gawk as his assistant. He escorted her over to the elevator, using his ID card to activate it. He looked over at his assistant, remembering when Belle sat behind that desk. He turned to see Bellatrix glaring at the other woman.

Adrian lowered his voice to barely a whisper. “Speaking of jealousy.”

Belle turned forward to face the elevator. “I thought you were saving your jokes for the Baron.”

He grinned. “You’re not worried about Lauren, are you?”

The elevator doors slid open.

“Well, you did sleep with your last assistant.” She winked at him when she stepped inside the steel box.

“And my last VP betrayed me.” Adrian’s hand kept the doors from sliding closed. “Should I be worried?”

“Just don’t cross me, Adrian.” She gave him a quick kiss, pushing him back.

He grinned at her, fangs extended as the doors slid together. Bellatrix blew him a kiss. For a split-second, her eyes sparked with a blue tint. The door shut too fast for Adrian to respond.

“Mr. Raines? Ms. Sayeed is very impatient.”

“She’s been that way for years.” He shook his head, blaming the overhead lights for the trick of the eye. “I’ll take the call in my office.”


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel to 1774 where the love story began.

**_1774 New York_ **

Eleanor was breathless, but continued to run through the field. She clenched her shoes in her fist and her skirt was bunched up in her other. The sound of galloping horses was closing in on her. The sunlight made her purple gown glow as she ran. She narrowed her gaze on the cluster of trees further ahead. Tiny pebbles and twigs dug into her feet as she rushed over the rough terrain.

“You can’t run forever, girly.” A male voice came from behind her. “We’ll catch you soon enough.”

“I would not count on it.” She shouted as she stormed through the trees.

Eleanor moved through the heavy greenery with ease. The forest was burned into her memory from her childhood. She paused to catch her breath. The thin aligning of the trees kept the horses from rushing after her. Eleanor covered her mouth with her hand when she heard heavy boots charging through the forest. She stayed motionless, listening for her hunters. Eleanor listened as the men barked orders at each other before they argued over who was in charge.

Glancing back around the tree, Eleanor slowly stepped back. She saw them bickering in the distance. They were too worked up to even see her a few trees away. She turned completely and took off running again, doing her best to keep quiet. Glaring back over her shoulder, Eleanor didn’t notice the man crouching down in her path. She ran into his back and flipped over his shoulder. Landing on the dirt covered ground, a wail of pain came out her mouth. The sound alerted the men who were looking for her.

“Are you alright?” The stranger asked, extending his hand to her. “I didn’t mean to -”

“Hush!” She snapped at him.

He was taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“Be quiet. Stay down!” Eleanor pushed him flat on his back.

When he tried to speak again, she covered his mouth with her hand. She laid on top of him, chest to chest. Her cheek brushed against his as she kept her head down. Listening for the other men’s movement, she waited for them to pass by. Eleanor lifted her head and spotted them running off in the wrong direction.

“Silly men.” She smirked over outwitting them.

When she looked down, she locked eyes with the stranger waiting for her to remove her hand. He was gazing upon her face. Never had he seen such a radiate woman. She was covered in dirt, yet he admired her soft brown flesh and enchanting features in silence. Not wanting to offend her, he kept his palms flat in the dirt.

“I am sorry, but you would not stop talking.” She rolled off of him. “I could not have you giving away my hiding spot.”

“I’m sorry running into me ruined your plans.” He stood, dusting himself off before holding out his hand.

Her brown eyes narrowed at him. She stood on her own. Dusting off her own clothes, she searched for the shoes she dropped.

“My name is Adrian. Adrian Raines.” He held up her missing shoes.

“That’s nice for you.” She took them and began walking back the way she came.

He followed. “This is the part where you introduce yourself.”

“Why would I do that?”

He frowned, deep wrinkles appearing on his forehead. “Because it is polite.”

“Well, I am not. Good day.”

Adrian chuckled as he rushed to stand in front of her. “Wait. You’re just going to walk away now? What kind of lady are you?”

She crossed her arms. “One who wants nothing to do with men like you.”

“And what kind of man am I?”

Eleanor shook her head, refusing to be pulled in by the man. “You are a strange man. Why are you lurking behind trees?”

“I was hunting.” He corrected, nodding towards a sack of geese behind her. “You are a strange woman. Who are you running barefoot through the forest?”

“You’re, you’re,” She stumbled for words as her eyes truly saw him for the first time.

They stared at each other. A smile was on his lips. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. Tall, dark skin, handsome and a charming grin on his face. His brown eyes saw through her. Instead of an imposing threat, his presence was warm and welcoming. When she folded her arms, he mocked the action. Sighing, she dusted her feet and put her shoes back on.

“My name is Eleanor. Are you satisfied, sir?”

He bowed his head, smirking proudly. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Yes. Well, if you’ll excuse me then,” she said.

Gathering up her skirt again, she started her hike back through the trees. She could feel his eyes on her back. Then she heard his heavy boots following behind her. Picking up her step, she leaped over fallen branches to put space between them. His was close on her heels, effortlessly following her trail.

Eleanor spun on her heels. “Are you following -”

Hands reached out from behind her and grabbed Eleanor’s sides. She let out a yelp before she rolled her eyes. The hands held her firmly, so she couldn’t run again. Without glancing over her shoulder, Eleanor knew exactly who had caught her.

“I told you we’d get you.”

Eleanor smirked and spoke sarcastically. “You must feel so proud. It took you all a full hour to track one woman. No wonder you’re all single.”

“Let her go.” Adrian demanded.

“Who is this?”

“What? Have you ever seen a real gentleman before?” Eleanor giggled.

“I said, let her go.”

“Stand down boy. This doesn’t concern you.”

Two other men stepped out from behind trees. They circled Adrian and he took a stance. One stranger lunged forward, and he threw a punch. The man stumbled back, holding his tender jaw. The fight escalated with both men attacking Adrian at once. He held his ground, dodging their swings and throwing his own back. One man fell to the dirt. Adrian fought one on one with the other until the stranger collapsed as well.

“You two are useless.” The brawny man released Eleanor.

He stepped forward with a twisted scowl on his face. He raised his balled fist, preparing to fight. Before he could attack, a loud crunch echoed through the trees. Bits of bark went flying as the man fell down.

“Enough!” Eleanor threw down the broken tree branch she used to hit him with.

“Damn you, Ellie.” The man rubbed his head. “Whose side are you on?”

“Whichever side ends this ridiculous man show.” She helped the man up. “Adrian, this is Nicolas, Francis and Hank. They’re my brothers.”

“Your brothers?”

Eleanor shrugged. “I’m not proud of it either.”

“Why were you hiding from them?”

“Little Ellie here has a gentleman caller at home.” Francis teased.

Hank scoffed. “Yeah, and we’re missing dinner because she keeps running away whenever they come knocking.”

“Keep this up and you’ll be an old spinster.” Nicholas added. “I don’t like the Holmes boys either, but they’re the only ones giving you any attention.”

“I do not want or need one of them to be my husband.”

“Why not?” The three asked in unison. “What else are you going to do? We can’t take care of you forever.”

“Who says I need you, too.”

“Pa does! Every woman needs a husband.” Hank interjected. “You’ll be twenty soon. No man will want you if you get any older.”

Adrian raised a brow at her. “We have?”

“I don’t care. Besides,” Eleanor rushed to Adrian’s side when an idea struck. “We’ve been courting for months now.”

She gripped his hand, subtly twisting his finger.

He groaned with a flinch. “Aw, yes, we have.”

“So, you understand why it’ll be…wrong to flirt with one of the Holmes boys. It wouldn’t be fair to my dear, sweet Adrian.”

The three brothers gawked at each other.

Nicholas grinned when he looked at his younger sibling. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

Eleanor shrugged. “I assumed you wouldn’t approve.”

“Are you kidding?” Francis roughly patted Adrian’s back. “Any man who can fight like that can take you now. Adrian, how do you feel about holding the ceremony this weekend?”

“Let’s calm down.” Eleanor interrupted. “No one is wearing white anytime soon.”

“I doubt you’d even be allowed to wear white.” Her brothers snickered.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. “Alright. If you’re done taunting me, let’s go home and tell Pa to send the Holmes boys away, shall we?

The siblings turned to leave before Francis glanced back at Adrian. “Hey, you. Come on. The old man is going to want to meet you.”

“Oh yeah.” Hank added. “You’re going to be family soon. Mines well meet the rest of the bunch.”

Nicholas glared. “Unless you’re just stringing our sister along.”

Eleanor put herself between her brothers and a new lie. “Adrian would never do that.”

When the brothers turned to walk away, she faced Adrian to whisper. “Go along with dinner, and I will make it up to you.”

“Really? I look forward to it.”

She took a step forward, eyes narrow slits. “I do not know what you think I meant, but I will not whore myself to you as a favour.”

Adrian held up his hands in surrender. “I was not implying that at all. I simply meant I look forward to spending more time with you, even if it is strictly professional.”

“… Oh.” Eleanor softened her stance. “You are a strange man, Mr. Raines.”

He chuckled. “You are a strange woman Ms…”

“Reeds. Eleanor Reeds.” She offered her hand to him, no longer hesitating or skeptical.

Adrian shook her hand, not willing to release her.

_**Months Later** _

It started as a jest to keep her family off her back. Courting Adrian - or any man for that matter - was the furthest thing on Eleanor’s mind. She wanted independence, not marriage and children. Yet, her brothers developed friendships with him. They invited Adrian out to hunt once a week despite Eleanor’s protest. Her father was even extremely proud of the match. 

Eleanor insisted on traveling whenever the four men went out. Her intentions to keep the men apart backfired, and she found herself enjoying Adrian’s company. They shared stories of their upbringing and dreams of the future. Every once in a while she’d glance over and catch Adrian staring at her. He smiled sweetly at her, musket thrown over his shoulder. Eleanor let her hair hide the warmth on her cheeks.

When their hunt was over, the party ventured out of the trees and into an open field. The three brothers mounted their awaiting horses. All three animals were covered in dirt with grass sticking to their legs. Their once golden coats of hair were dull with patches missing. Their hooves were worn and the animals appeared to be struggling to stand up straight.

Eleanor angrily tapped her foot. “I can’t believe you wouldn’t let me bring Orien?”

“You aren’t even supposed to be out here.” Nicholas chuckled.

“Why do you need that horse anyway?” Francis cut in. “Adrian always makes sure you get home safely.”

Eleanor balled her hand into a fist. Slightly shaking, she bit her tongue and turned towards Adrian. He was walking along the tree line towards his horse. It wasn’t her beloved steed, but a beautiful stallion nonetheless. The horse was eating grass in the field, tapping its hoof on the ground and creating a light cloud of dust. Adrian patted its head before securing his weapon on the saddle. 

“Hello boy.” She beamed as she stroked the horse’s mane. “I hope you had a better day than I have.”

“He has a name.”

“A childish one.” Eleanor snickered.

Adrian grinned, and the horse nayed happily. “I can’t change it. Trot, here, used to be my brother’s.”

“So it’s his fault?” She rolled her eyes. “What is he? A child?”

“Yes. He was ten.” Adrian lost his smile. “He died a year later.”

Her wide eyes softened, her bottom lip quivering with regret. “I am sorry. I misspoke.”

“It’s in the past.” 

“Are you alright?” She asked. “Other than, you know. You were quiet all day.”

“I thought you preferred me that way?”

Eleanor looked down, guilty. “I suppose I have been…cold towards you. This wasn’t my plan. I thought dinner would be all. I didn’t expect you to want to play along for this long.”

“Who says I’m playing along?” 

“I don’t know what more you’re expecting. I told you from the beginning what this was."

“You assume the worst of all men.” He took the bag of geese from the wide-eyed Eleanor. 

“It’s not an assumption. I know how men are because I’ve experienced their misogyny first hand.” She looked at him defiantly. "Can’t you tell? I don’t want to be in the home. I’m not the fragile damsel men see women as.”

“When have I treated you as anything other than my equal?”

“You don’t count.”

“I do, because I am a man. One who wants nothing more than to make you happy.”

She was left speechless. Everything she wanted to say to her father was spoken in frustration to Adrian. Eleanor bit her tongue, but it was too late to take it back.

“I enjoy your company, regardless of what we’re doing. I’d never ask you to cook for me, or stay home to tend to the house. All I’d ever ask is for you to stay by my side and allow me to stay by yours.”

“Adrian, that’s… I never knew…” She stared into his eyes, mesmerized by his honesty.

"But it doesn’t matter now.” Adrian secured the saddle straps before extending his hand to her. “I’ll take you home now.”

“That’s not nes-”

In a graceful swoop, he lifted her onto the horse. Eleanor was pleasantly surprised by his strength. She smirked when he left her sitting side-saddle. Eleanor shifted her leg until one was on either side of the horse. His eyebrow raised at her, but she laughed and shrugged her shoulders. She extended her arm down to assist him, and he mounted the horse behind her. Her back was pressed against his chest, feeling his warmth and pounding heartbeat. 

She looked back over her shoulder at him. “I am sorry.”

He gripped the reins, arms secure around her waist. “No need to apologize. You did say this was what you wanted from the beginning. I should have listened better.”

The horse steadily swayed them as it took off through the field.

“I’ll take you home. I’m sure you will come up with a story to explain our parting to your family.”

“What? What about dinner tonight?”

“Why would you want me to stay for dinner?”

“I, I did treat you as all other men. You are right. I haven’t been fair.” She met his gaze. "If you’ll accept my apology, I’d like to start over.”

“What difference do you think that’ll make?”

“We can properly get to know each other. Without my brothers fawning over you.”

Adrian smirked. “You’re being dramatic.”

“They love you.” Eleanor mocked her brothers’ numerous compliments of Adrian. 

The two shared a laugh.

“At least someone enjoys having me around.”

“Well, now I’ll get a chance to enjoy you. Alone.” She took the reins from him. “Hold on.”

With a sharp whip, the horse took off at rapid speed through the grassland. Adrian held her waist firmly, his frame molded around hers. With her walls down, Eleanor found herself pulled closer to Adrian - physically and emotionally.


End file.
